


A Want To Be Wanted - Comic

by ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon



Series: A Want To Be Wanted [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comic, Fanart, M/M, background klance, background shallura - Freeform, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon/pseuds/ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon
Summary: A comic for the story "A Want To Be Wanted."(Mature just to be safe - there will be blood)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fear how long this will take me....

**CHAPTER ONE**  
Page 1/24

[ ](https://faelyngrey.deviantart.com/)

System: Nairn  
Location: Outer Asteroid Belt  
03:45 Castle Time

[Lance] Oh come on already, I said ‘Sorry’ didn’t I?  
[Keith] You Almost shot me!  
[Lance] But I didn’t.  
[Keith] Only because I dodged  
[Hunk] Why are you still fighting? Can’t we all just make up?  
[Shiro] Guys-  
[Lance] Trust me Keith, you’re lucky I wasn’t shooting at you, or I would’ve got a head shot.  
[Shiro] Guys-  
[Keith] I don’t trust you Lance. Besides, if you’d tried, I would’ve taken your head clean off your shoulders.  
[Shiro] GUYS! Stop the bickering already.  
[Hunk] Thanks Shiro.  
[Lance] Aye aye, Captain.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**  
Page 2/24

[](https://faelyngrey.deviantart.com/)

[Blue] My Cub?  
[Lance] It’s ok Blue, Just the usual. There’s nothing to worry about.  
[Lance] Woo, you go girl!  
[Shiro] Lance! This isn’t the time for games. Let's move team!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER ONE**  
Page 3/24

[Pidge] Guys, don’t get too close, they’ve got a jamming signal. Give me a few tics to counter—  
[Lance] I’m already there. Cue the music, I’m going in.  
[Shiro] No—  
[Hunk] Lance wait—  
[Allura] Hold on a tick—  
[Lance] Blue, shut it off!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4/24


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep changing the design of things. Oh wells.
> 
> Also, compared to my painting software, the colour looks very saturated in places, so I'm not sure what that is all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned to see how I change my next art style on the next page!

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you’ve subscribed for upload notifications – because you know me and my shitty ability to keep to an upload schedule. I’m aiming for a once a month (possibly week if you’re lucky and my life doesn’t encroach on my writing time) but there are no promises (sorry again).  
> Don’t forget that the Glossary is the next work and the third in the series is the starting comic. Check it out if you fancy! And thanks for reading x
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed this and fancied checking out my other stuff, there are more Klance fics, ultimate Langst fics, a little Shance and then a treasure trove of one shots in the series "Altean Bedtime Stories" which I’m collecting prompts for, so if you want to throw me a pairing, a title or a prompt – in the comment section – I would GREATLY appreciate it!!!  
> Also, prompts aren’t restricted to Voltron. If there’s anything you want me to have a go at, throw the idea my way and I shall try not to butcher it!
> 
> I've finally set myself up a "Buy Me A Coffee" page, so if you want to support me, motivate me, or just keep me awake with caffeine, then at is all graciously accepted! Remember, [ dragon's love coffee too!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/5luohPY3v)
> 
> Much love xxx


End file.
